


【all瑶】金麟台小聚

by Cenglou



Category: all瑶 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cenglou/pseuds/Cenglou
Summary: 双龙
Relationships: 曦瑶, 桑瑶, 聂瑶
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

金光瑶窝在蓝曦臣怀里哼哼唧唧地不愿意起来，蓝曦臣贴着他的耳朵轻轻地吻他，柔软的舌尖划过小巧的耳垂，金光瑶就轻吟一声，仰头去够二哥的嘴。  
“今天戴这一对好不好？”蓝曦臣柔声哄道，伸手拉开床头的暗格，挑了一对红玛瑙的的宝石安在乳环下面的小槽里。剔透的宝石衬着嫣红的乳珠，竟有些逊色了，金光瑶的乳头已经敏感得不行，蹭到衣服都会立起来，硬邦邦跟小石子似的，只要拉一拉两个乳环之间连着的细银链，他就咬着唇咿咿哎哎地叫着软下身子，后面也渐渐湿了。  
乳环是聂明玦穿的，下手有些重，乳头发炎肿了好几天，一碰就疼。蓝曦臣为此还和大哥闹了矛盾，天天到芳菲殿给金光瑶上药。调理好了之后，阿瑶捧着小奶子笑着问蓝曦臣好不好看，银链子亮晶晶的晃悠，直垂到秀气的肉茎上，蓝曦臣戳着他额头说他“记吃不记打”，下一刻便把他按在床上捉着乳头又揉又搓，捻着链子叫他爬到自己怀里，从此之后几个人在床上又有了新乐趣。

金光瑶转过身跨坐在蓝曦臣腿间，两手扒在肩上去亲他，身上只堪堪套了一件外衫，已经滑落到臂弯，从后面能看到一片雪白的脊背，从脖子到腰窝零星散着深浅不一的吻痕。  
蓝曦臣揉着他绵软的臀肉，听他小声唤“二哥”“二哥”的，软酥酥像是长了条长尾巴扫在心上。寝殿的门被推开，聂明玦和聂怀桑一前一后走进来。  
“阿瑶，大哥来了。”蓝曦臣又亲亲他，金光瑶像是大梦初醒，听到大哥来了抖了一下往怀里钻，“不怕，大哥也疼阿瑶的。”  
“要二哥，要二哥…”金光瑶搂着蓝曦臣的脖子撒娇。  
聂明玦一进门就见此情此景，脸便拉了下来，伸手把金光瑶从蓝曦臣怀里拎小鸡似的拎出来扔在床上，“要你二哥，不要大哥？我怎么记得有人被我干到喷尿？”说罢也不废话，解开腰带放出自己粗大的性器，龟头抵在唇上，“舔。”  
蓝曦臣和聂怀桑本在一旁看热闹，见大哥已经直奔主题，也宽衣解带。蓝曦臣的性器刚才已经被挑逗得硬了好一会儿，聂怀桑的还未勃起，却也是不小一团窝在腿间。  
“唔唔…嗯…”金光瑶坐起来，将聂明玦的性器从头到尾舔上一遍，整根大家伙都沾满自己的唾液，张开嘴含了进去。孽根粗大，只吃了一半便塞不下了，剩下的只好用手去补全，龟头抵着喉咙，嘴里胀满了腥咸的味道，金光瑶想干呕，但还是乖觉地收了牙齿，努力用舌头伺候肉棒。偶尔抬头用一双沾了水汽的眼睛看聂明玦，鲜嫩的唇瓣包裹着丑陋的肉茎，再向下看去是坠着的红玛瑙，把乳头扯得变形，聂怀桑勾着银链子一动他就哼唧着膝行半步，肉棒进得更深，金光瑶眼里的水汽也更浓重些。  
“唔…唔…嗯…嗯嗯嗯…唔唔…”  
“三哥，你那里可真骚。”聂怀桑见蓝曦臣已经捧着金光瑶的屁股蹭了两下，自己不好同大哥二哥抢，便玩弄起乳头和肉茎来。  
手指弹上硬挺的小肉棒，金光瑶勉强地摇了摇头，嘴里吃着聂明玦的性器说不出话，眼泪汪汪的，更是叫人想狠狠蹂躏。聂怀桑摸出一枚圆环扣在金光瑶的肉棒子根部，又将乳环坠下来的链子系在上面。  
“整日地不好好练习刀法，就知道研究这些旁门左道！”聂明玦伸手下去扯了扯银链，金光瑶就呜咽一声，喉口被龟头磨得恶心，原本此时他应该出来打圆场，安慰一下被兄长责备的怀桑，只是心有余而力不足。聂明玦开始在他嘴里抽插，聂怀桑饶有兴致地咬他的乳头，蓝曦臣低下头舔他的后穴。  
好爽，好爽。  
金光瑶被聂明玦射了满嘴的精液，捏着两颊咽了下去。蓝曦臣把他抱在自己怀里，面对着聂家兄弟，让他们看着性器一点一点进入不知廉耻的，柔媚的不像话的穴里。  
“嗯啊啊…二哥…好大…胀满了…阿瑶要丢了…二哥…”屁股本就湿得一塌糊涂，蓝曦臣舔去一股淫水又冒出一股来。不需要扩张就能吃了蓝曦臣的粗大阴茎，“好二哥…快动…放了阿瑶吧…啊…顶到了…要去了…唔啊啊啊…”淫荡的身体容易达到高潮，可是小肉茎上卡着锁精环，冷冰冰的，把精水堵着不让他射。金光瑶哭着求蓝曦臣放过自己，蓝曦臣说是怀桑安的，聂怀桑用自己的孽根戳金光瑶的腰腹，假装听不到他含着口水的啜泣。  
前面没喷的水后面喷了，淫水浇在蓝曦臣的龟头上，刺激了它更往里面钻。金光瑶肚子上凸起小小的形状，聂明玦用手去按，他就凌乱地摇头，也哭得更厉害。  
“才这么几下就哭成这样，也忒不经操。”聂明玦和聂怀桑各抱着一条腿亲吻着，两只手一齐摸到交合处，用指甲抠课抠，立刻从边缘挤出黏黏的水液来。  
“啊…要被操没了…二哥…啊啊…阿瑶不行了…不要了…二哥慢点呃！”  
“大哥…呜…不要摸了…二哥…”  
没被点名的聂怀桑撇撇嘴，揉了揉金光瑶的囊袋，那里鼓囊囊的蓄满了精液，只是射不出来。  
“啊…怀桑…别…哈啊…三哥求你了…”金光瑶身上所有敏感点都被照顾到，爽得打颤，偏偏又不能痛快地达到高潮，难过极了。他知道聂怀桑喜欢自己放荡，其实谁不喜欢呢？于是努力勾了脚趾去够他的肉棒，用指腹摩挲上面的经脉，感受它在自己的抚慰下突突地跳着。  
“什么三哥，你是最浪的浪货，被男人干得喷骚水的淫娃。”聂怀桑笑他被插得流口水还摆起年龄，捏住贴着阴茎的脚趾拧了一把，“骚货被干得舒服吗？”  
聂明玦抬起啃咬乳头的脑袋接一句，“这倒说得不错，怀桑，你还有什么新奇玩意儿，拿出来使使，莫要冷落了这口骚穴。”  
“大哥，其实也没什么，什么寻常的用在三哥身上不新奇呢？比如这笔。”聂怀桑探身从床边的小榻上取过一支狼毫，又摸了摸自己丢在地上的衣服摸出一个小瓷瓶。拔掉塞子用笔沾了朱砂色的液体点在金光瑶没被吃的乳头上。  
“哎…啊…呃…二哥轻一点…这…这是什…唔…好热唔…”被蓝曦臣圈在怀里无力挣扎的人眯着眼睛叫唤，笔尖划过的肌肤都变得烫烫的痒痒的，尤其是乳头，真想叫人狠狠捏一把，“大哥…大哥咬这边…咬奶子…唔…好痒…”  
开口求人是最明智的，聂明玦毫不含糊的改变了阵地，留下刚才被吸得肿起来的乳头吹风，金光瑶的胸脯软软的像是刚发育的少女，这当然是相公们不懈努力的结果，把他用精水浇灌成最骚的小骚货。  
“药效起得好快，”聂怀桑轻笑，“不枉我花了大价钱买的。”提笔落字，在金光瑶的腿根旁写了“骚尻”，金光瑶立刻扭起来。  
聂明玦接过笔，落下“浪穴”二字，离正在被用力抽插的穴口又近了一点。  
“二哥，到你了。”聂怀桑把笔递给蓝曦臣，后者正扶着金光瑶的腰深深地捅进穴里。拿着笔向后靠了一些，露出被粗长性器撑开的菊穴，围着交合处画了一朵牡丹，花心自然是骚水直流的穴口。  
“妙极，这可不是直插到花心去了么？”聂怀桑拍手笑道。  
蓝曦臣又侧头亲亲金光瑶的耳垂哄他，“阿瑶，你看大哥和怀桑都忍得好辛苦…”  
“啊啊啊…进来…痒啊…不要了…呜…好痒，快弄我…”金光瑶神志不清地淫叫，被涂了药的地方瘙痒难耐，让他都没听清楚蓝曦臣说的什么，“让我射…呜…太满了…”  
“阿瑶要么？”蓝曦臣故意不动，搂着金光瑶的腰  
“要…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双龙

金麟台小聚（下）  
聂怀桑上前一步，和蓝曦臣一前一后地把金光瑶搂在怀里，一面哄着他张嘴索吻，一面不动声色地往穴里塞了一根手指。  
“二哥…唔…怀桑…”金光瑶感觉胀胀的，低头才看到聂怀桑的动作，吓得又收紧了一些往后缩，蓝曦臣放缓了抽动，温柔地吻他的侧脸，“乖，让怀桑试试，若是不行以后也不弄了。”  
“呜…会坏掉的…”穴肉被性器带着翻出来又插回去，挤出一汪淫液，金光瑶还是怕，抖抖霍霍地用屁股含了三根手指，后穴已经适应，但等到聂怀桑滚烫的龟头真的抵在穴口时，他仍然呜咽着想躲。  
“不会坏的，阿瑶的小嘴可能吃了。”蓝曦臣和聂怀桑一起揉着他的腰腹哄他，就连聂明玦也过来捏着他的乳尖帮他分散注意。金光瑶渐渐放松下来，怀桑的肉棒撑开穴口缓缓进入，金光瑶挣扎了两下被按住，只能可怜兮兮地看着紫红粗长的阴茎一寸一寸插进软穴。  
“要坏了…二哥，我痛…破了…怀桑把我插破了…啊…”金光瑶本能地依赖蓝曦臣，屁股里湿湿的淫水流出来，他以为是血，拼命往蓝曦臣身上贴，然而二哥万般温柔，手上却一点不松地扳住了他的双腿，方便聂怀桑的动作，“没有破，是阿瑶的穴儿淌水了。”  
等到聂怀桑终于整根插入，三个男人都长长地吐了一口气，穴口被撑开到极致，还在一下下吮吸这两根青筋虬结的性器。金光瑶先是觉得痛，又觉得屁股要被撑破了，现下两根肉棒都安静地待着，倒是勾起方才媚药的药性。穴口的牡丹花早就被淫水冲得模糊不清，但是还灼灼地热着，金光瑶攀上聂怀桑的肩，用自己的奶尖蹭他的衣领，微微起身又坐下去，终究还是哭道，“你们…动一动呀…”  
聂怀桑见他没有伤到，现在反而还发起骚来，便放下心，把他的泪痕舔去，却又在耳边嘀咕，“三哥刚才还说不要，现在又知道肉棒的好儿了？”  
“呜呜…我里面痒…你顶一顶…”  
“怀桑，莫再逗他了。”蓝曦臣还是心软，扶了金光瑶的腰上下顶弄，快感一下子蔓延到四肢百骸，很快房里又响起了沉闷的水声和娇媚的呻吟。  
金光瑶的阴茎还直直地翘着，蓝曦臣解下银环轻轻帮他撸动，精液射在聂怀桑身上，他也就脱了衣服抱着金光瑶，“三哥，我把衣服脱了可冷呢，要抱着你取暖了~”  
金光瑶刚射完，被手一摸又敏感起来，“你多，多动动…就不冷了…”  
耳边二哥轻笑着打趣，金光瑶被顶得身上都酥了，聂明玦把再次硬起来的性器放进他手里，突突地跳着，他就蜷起手指来回撸动，龟头戳着奶豆，捻平又来回摩擦，“呜啊…好爽…大哥…美死了嗯…在肏阿瑶的奶子……啊…捅到了…受不住呜呜…”  
蓝曦臣和聂怀桑一上一下地操干他的穴心，金光瑶止不住地流泪，男人们太坏了，平日里插一根就满满当当的穴现在挤进两根肉棒，但是又瘙痒得紧，受不住有一丝空虚。身上旧痕还没消又添了新痕，乱七八糟地晃眼，更勾起男人的情欲。  
又想让人呵护，又想叫人把他给操坏。  
四个人在大床上又闹了一轮，聂明玦端着金光瑶的屁股，小儿把尿似的在房中行走，又把他压到窗前，上半身整个儿露在窗外，只留圆润柔软的屁股卡在窗棂。挂在墙上不受力，金光瑶只能勉力撑住，又担心会突然有人进来，风吹秋叶都能惹得他一颤，夹得聂明玦忍不住射在里面，又把他的屁股打得红彤彤。  
蓝曦臣从窗上抱他下来，又亲又搂地夸他，他就又不知所以然地发起骚来，缠着男人吃自己胸前的红樱，吃吃地笑着翘起屁股。  
“三哥今天可还有公事？”聂怀桑一面操他的穴一面偏扫他的兴，金光瑶叫了一声摇摇头，“我…我把今日的事都推了…啊…好怀桑…再深些…啊啊…”  
“那我可要好好肏你。”  
蓝曦臣伸手拨弄他乳头下的宝石，金光瑶全身酸软无力地靠在他身上，腰肢被聂怀桑插得左摇右晃，聂明玦沾了一点淫水塞进他嘴里叫他舔，金光瑶吮着手指眯起眼睛，又被捻着舌头玩弄。  
聂怀桑又射了一泡精液进去，这场荒唐的性事才算结束，金光瑶躺在蓝曦臣怀里，浊白的精液从被操得烂红的穴里淌出来。问他要谁带他去清洗，不出所料地环了蓝曦臣的脖子，嘴里嘟囔着“二哥”“二哥”，眼皮都懒得抬一下，聂家兄弟便收拾好离开，此次来金麟台不是没有正事，但是正事可以等到明天再谈。  
蓝曦臣抱他进浴桶，让他扒着桶壁撅着屁股，轻轻掰开穴口，果真已经红肿起来，油亮亮的，用手指点一点金光瑶就痛得哼哼。确实肏得狠了，只能小心地用热水撩在穴上，擦干后再上药膏。  
凉凉的药膏随着手指被涂抹在嫩穴周围，又伸到穴里抹在肉壁上，触到骚点，敏感至极的小穴忍不住又吐出一口淫水来，“阿瑶的水把药膏都冲化了，这样可好不了了。”蓝曦臣点点他的鼻尖，“我去找东西把阿瑶的小骚穴塞住。”  
于是涂满了药膏的玉势就被放进去，金光瑶觉得难受，扭着腰想躲，被蓝曦臣拍拍屁股，“阿瑶要乖，这样才能早点消肿。”  
“二哥…你亲亲我……”金光瑶满意地等到蓝曦臣的吻落下，才躲进被子里，只露出两个眼睛等着男人一起。  
“明天你们可不许再这样弄我了，清谈会的事儿还没商量呢。”屁股里难受，况且现在才下午，金光瑶一时也睡不着，只能在蓝曦臣怀里有一搭没一搭地说话。  
“我保证明日不乱弄你了，现在阿瑶好好休息，等睡醒了我叫厨房做芙蓉糕给阿瑶吃。”  
“嗯，我最喜欢二哥了~大哥和怀桑…他们有的时候好可怕，我都喊痛他们也不停。”金光瑶知道蓝曦臣有时候也会这样的，但是抵不住他就是爱蓝曦臣，在他面前也格外嘴甜。  
“我也最爱阿瑶了。”蓝曦臣不动声色，心里乐开了花，他不介意和别人一起喂饱这个小骚货，但归根结底，他的心只会是自己一个人的。


End file.
